


I Need You

by ssjmrxi



Series: The Dragons' Love [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/M, Fluff, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: The Targaryen's head to Highgarden. A tourney occurs and after that Jon and Rhaenys enjoy some alone time.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet. This is set before the previous one. This time JonxRhaenys

****

**299AC:**

House Tyrell had decided that for Margaery's name day, they would hold a tourney. They wouldn't splash a lot of gold like the Lannister's but it was a chance to bring their bannermen to Highgarden as well as invite the Royal Family to the Reach. Margaery would be turning one and six and in just over two years, she would be married to the Crown Prince.

Elia, Lyanna and Rhaella decided to remain in the Red Keep whilst the rest went to Highgarden. Viserys, Cersei and their children had no intention of leaving Casterly Rock to go to the home of an inferior house. All of the dragons apart from Visenya's remained in King's Landing. Her black and blue dragon was still small having only hatched a year earlier. She had been waiting for that day her entire life and she was extremely excited when it finally arrived. Rhaegar spent a lot of coin buying a dragon egg for his youngest daughter but it was worth it when he saw the smile on her face. She named her dragon Ragnar although unlike all the other dragons, there was no meaning behind the name. It just felt right to her. Daenerys, Rhaenys and Visenya found Highgarden captivating. The flowers were exquisite and the general atmosphere was unparalleled.

* * *

The Tyrells accommodated the Royal Family well and everyone was thoroughly enjoying their time in the Reach. Jon spotted Daenerys talking to one of the Tyrells but he wasn't exactly sure which one because the two oldest hadn't been to King's Landing unlike Margaery and Loras. _Perhaps it is Willas Tyrell,_ Jon thought. It didn't look like anything for Jon to worry about or he would've had to threaten the heir to Highgarden. _No-one hurts Dany._

Jon looked around the hall again and found his brother, who he was in fact looking for, but unfortunately, he found him talking to Olenna Tyrell. _Nope!_ Jon thought, dismissing the previous notion of talking to his brother. _No-way am I interrupting a conversation between Egg and the Queen of Thorns. I have no intention of shitting myself._ The Tyrell matriarch was a formidable force and had a reputation of being snarky. Jon wasn't sure if he could verbally spar with her but he wasn't going to find out. _I'll leave that to Egg. He's going to be a part of that family after all._

Rhaenys was sat next to Margaery and Visenya and they were in deep conversation. Jon could've gone to them as he got along really well with the Tyrell Rose but he didn't want to interrupt his sister because if he did, he'd try and get her out of the hall so he could fuck her. He knew that they had to be careful because they were away from their home and so they had be doubly sure that they were alone before doing anything. And he didn't particularly want to talk to Visenya because she would complain how it's not fair father wasn't letting her compete in the joust.

So, Jon decided to save his father from having to talk to Mace Tyrell. His father looked particularly happy to see Jon interrupt the conversation.

'If you would excuse us, Lord Tyrell but I have something important to discuss with my son' Rhaegar told the fat Tyrell.

'Of course, Your Grace' Mace said, bowing to the King before bowing to Jon. 'Prince Daeron'.

When he finally walked away, Jon sat down in the vacated seat. 'Thank you, Jon. I was getting exasperated'.

'I could tell, father' Jon grinned. 'Looks like Egg is having fun'. Jon nodded to the direction where Aegon was and Rhaegar's eyes followed.

The King chuckled at the distressed look on Aegon's face. 'Olenna Tyrell can make even the best of us uncomfortable. Egg will have to learn to deal with it. She will be family after all'.

Jon nodded in agreement. 'Yes, I suppose. Hopefully, by the time he's married, he won't sweat in her presence. He's managed to deal with his nervousness around Lady Margaery'.

'Speaking of marriages. Yours will be next year'.

'Father-'

'No, Jon' Rhaegar said sternly, his voice was the King rather than a father. 'Your betrothal, whilst not known to the rest of the Kingdoms, was made when you were young. You will marry Princess Arianne Martell. I will not hear of your complaints anymore'. Jon sighed as his eyes caught those of his sister and lover. 'I hear that she has grown up to be extremely beautiful. You will enjoy life with her, Jon. I promise'. Rhaegar placed a comforting hand on Jon's shoulder before standing up to leave.

_It doesn't matter. I love Rhaenys. I can't…I can't fall for another. Can I?_

Jon lifted his head up before he spoke. 'Why is my wedding first?'

'It was your mothers' idea. They didn't want to you to feel as your wedding would be overshadowed by Egg's which we feel it would've been if it was after' Rhaegar revealed.

'I suppose' he mumbled. _Arianne Martell…You will have to be one remarkable woman to be able to capture a part of my heart like Rhaenys has._ Little did he know at the time, but Arianne Martell was exactly that. Remarkable.

* * *

Jon made conversation with some minor Lords before he found a lone young man, roughly of an age with himself, sitting by himself. He looked terribly bored so Jon decided to sit across from him and find out what was wrong.

'Hello' Jon said, causing the young Lord to lift his head. His eyes instantly widened in either shock or fear but Jon couldn't tell.

'Y…Your Grace' he stammered. 'Pr…Prince Daeron'.

'Aye. I am him' Jon said, amused at the boy's nervousness. 'Tell me, what is your name?'

'S…S…Samwell Tarly, your grace' he said, instantly ducking his head down.

'Ah the son of the famed Lord Randyll Tarly. You don't look like a warrior like your father Sam' Jon said, not meaning to insult him but just pointing out his physical attributes don't veer towards a life of a warrior.

'I'm more academically driven. I can't fight like my father' he said a bit defensively.

'There's nothing wrong with that' Jon said, holding up his hands. 'My brother will one day be King and he's extremely smart'.

'I bet he can wield a sword though' Sam said bitterly.

'Yes, but there's more to life than swinging a sword' Jon said kindly.

'Not according to my father' Sam said bitterly but he instantly recognised what he said and covered his mouth.

Jon narrowed his eyes and Sam gulped heavily. 'What does that mean?'

'N…Nothing, your grace' he lied.

'I am a Prince. _Your_ Prince and you shall not lie to me' Jon said harshly. 'Now tell me what you mean' he said in a much kinder tone.

Sam knew he couldn't lie to a Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. 'My father intends to disown me. Send me to the Night's Watch'.

Jon's eyes hardened, and Sam looked at him in fear. Sat in front of him was the Ice of the Kings of Winter and the Fire of the Dragon Kings. 'Your father shall do no such thing'. Sam opened his mouth but no words came out. 'I can see you live in fear at Horn Hill so I have a proposition for you'.

Sam was intrigued and leaned forward on his elbows. 'What is it, your grace?'

'You're smart, yes?'

'I'd like to think so' Sam said, his cheeks becoming slightly red.

'Well then, you shall return to King's Landing with me. You'll be able to learn a lot from the library in the Red Keep'. Sam's face lit up at the prospect. 'I shall find a position for you in my household at Summerhall but hopefully, you show yourself to be intelligent enough to be an advisor to me at Summerhall along with Tyrion Lannister'.

* * *

The tourney was fierce and whilst it may have only contained Knights and Lords from the Reach, the competition was strong. The final four were Ser Loras Tyrell, Prince Aegon, Prince Daeron and Ser Baelor Hightower. It was Ser Loras versus Ser Baelor and Prince versus Prince.

Ser Loras secured victory to proceed to the final, much to the love of the Tyrells and the smallfolk of Highgarden. The crowd were eager to see the Prince's joust against one another. Lords who were betting were mostly betting on Prince Daeron to come out on top. He was a natural warrior whilst Prince Aegon preferred books. However, the Crown Prince was not to be underestimated because he was skilled in combat.

Jon and Aegon nodded their heads to the other before they urged their horse forward. They broke their lances against the other of their first 4 runs against each other, with neither budging. On their fifth run, Aegon shifted his body to the right, narrowly avoiding Jon's lance before burying his in Jon's shoulder.

Rhaenys jumped to her feet in concern whilst the crowd gasped as Jon nearly fell of the horse. He pulled himself back up into position but his face was contorted in pain. 'Fuck' he groaned as he picked up another lance.

Jon rode swiftly towards again and angled his lance at a sharper angle, this time making contact first and with his superior strength, he unhorsed his older brother. The landing looked awkward and so Jon immediately rode towards Aegon.

'Are you okay, Egg?' Jon asked when he jumped down from his horse and kneeled in front of his brother.

Aegon gingerly got to his feet before turning to Jon. 'I'll be fine. I wanted to win for Margaery though' he said as he removed his helm.

'You'll crown her the Queen of Love and Beauty one day, brother. And if not, it doesn't matter because she will be your Queen' Jon said. Aegon smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

Jon's shoulder was more of an impact injury and he had recovered well for the final tilt against Ser Loras. Loras was more about showing off for the crowd whilst Jon wanted to win as quickly as possible. They only broke lances twice before Jon unhorsed Ser Loras. Perhaps it was the fact the Knight of the Flowers wanted to show off that caused his loss but Jon didn't dwell on it.

Jon removed his helm, allowing his dark hair to flow in the wind, not unlike his fathers did all those years ago at Harrenhal although of course Rhaegar had silver hair rather than dark hair. Jon collected the crown of golden roses before riding along the stands until he stopped in front of the Royal Family. He split the crown in two perfectly, creating two smaller crowns. He placed one in Lady Margaery's lap whilst the other was placed on Princess Rhaenys' lap.

It was unexpected but well received as Jon waved to the crowd. As it was Lady Margaery's name day, it was only right she be crowned but it perhaps wouldn't send the right message if it was from the brother of her betrothed. But also crowning Princess Rhaenys greatly helped in that aspect. The close relationship between the Prince and Princess was known throughout the realm but very few, if any suspected that their relationship might be more intimate because Rhaegar had made it clear Targaryen's would no longer marry their own blood.

Both Margaery and Rhaenys beamed as they placed the crown of golden roses on their head. Aegon placed a kiss on Margaery's cheek, whilst Rhaenys stared at Jon, a look in her eyes that Jon recognised. The look was the same look she gave him when she wanted to undress him. Jon licked his lips and winked at her before riding off to remove his armour.

* * *

Jon was sat at the high table between Rhaenys and Visenya. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Visenya brooding. Her silver hair was intricately braided, similar in a way to Daenerys and her Stark grey eyes were cold even though her brother just won the Tourney.

'Hey' he said placing his hand on her shoulder only for her to shrug it off. 'Vissy, look at me'. At the mention of her nickname, she finally turned to look at her older brother. She was still brooding but at least she wasn't ignoring him. 'I'm sorry you didn't get to compete but you're still very young'

'I'm old enough!' she retorted.

'12 namedays is not old enough, sister. Even mother was older when she was the Knight of the Laughing Tree' Jon said. That lit his sister's eyes up because any mention of their mother doing heroic deeds seemed to have that effect. 'However, I do concede you are very good, so sooner rather than later, father is going to have to let you compete'.

Visenya gave him a smug smile before saying, 'Thank you, brother. Who knows, this might be the last Tourney you win'.

He smirked at her. 'Perhaps. Perhaps not. But I have no doubt that you will win many'.

'Really?' she said, her façade of being the confident young woman she was gone but in her place was the vulnerable girl.

'Of course!Youmy beautiful little sister are a warrior Princess and you will go onto do great things'. Visenya hugged him around his middle, burying her face into his chest. Jon brought his arms around her and hugged her back before they eventually pulled apart.

* * *

The food served at the feast was spectacular and it also had the effect of making Rhaenys moan just like she did for Jon in their bed chambers.

'I feel like I should be insulted. You make those noises just for me' Jon whispered in her ear. 'But the food is magnificent, so I'll let you off'. He began to pull away but then got closer to whisper in her ear again. The feel of his breath against her ear had Rhaenys almost shaking in need. 'Unless you wish to be punished for making those noises in public'.

Rhaenys closed her eyes, imaging the many things that Jon would do to her but eventually decided against giving in to her desires. 'No…perhaps when we return to King's Landing. It's too risky here'.

Jon huffed in annoyance but accepted that she had a point. 'Fine' he said begrudgingly. He missed her. They had only slept together a couple of times since leaving King's Landing and it had been over a week since the last time. Jon needed her but he knew that she needed him just as much, if not more. _Perhaps I could get her jealous…_

When it was time for the victor of the joust to have a dance with the Queen of Love and Beauty, Jon took a step towards Margaery. He caught Rhaenys' glare and suddenly thought better of it.

'My brother shall dance with his beautiful betrothed in my stead' Jon announced to the room before he took Rhaenys' hand and led her to the middle of the hall. She placed her hands on his shoulders whilst he placed his on her hips.

'Smart move, brother' Rhaenys said as they swayed to the music that filled the hall. 'Had you danced with her, you would've just cost yourself at least a month of sex'. Jon groaned and he wanted to pull her closer so that her body was flush against his but they were in public and had duties to fulfil. 'Are you thinking about your cock inside of my cunt? Because I am'

Jon gritted his teeth as he imagined Rhaenys' words. 'Rhae, stop!' he whispered back to her. 'If you say anymore, I won't be held responsible for ripping that dress off of you and fucking you right here in the hall'.

Rhaenys smirked at him. 'What if I want you to?' she replied playfully, stepping a little closer to Jon.

'Gods, Rhae' he muttered. 'You're a fucking tease'

'You love it, though' she said as they continued to dance to the music.

'Oh, I love it. I love you'.

Rhaenys almost forgot where they were and was about to lean up and kiss Jon. 'I love you, too'. She looked around and saw that more people were dancing and many eyes were on Aegon and Margaery. 'I've changed my mind. My chambers now'.

They slipped out of the hall seemingly unnoticed but halted when they heard a familiar voice calling them. The spun around and plastered on fake smiles.

'Ser Jaime' they both said simultaneously.

'Prince Daeron, Princess Rhaenys' Ser Jaime said, bowing his head. 'Where might you two be off to this early in the night?'

Rhaenys looked at Ser Jaime knowingly. 'I think you know, Ser Jaime'.

'Yes, but here? It's risky' he countered.

'Make sure no-one follows us then' Jon said.

'I can cover for Princess Rhaenys as I guard her chambers but what about you, my Prince?'

Jon contemplated the question for a moment before he decided on a solution. 'If anyone asks, tell them you saw me head outside to tend to Ghost'.

Jon and Rhaenys rushed to her chambers, thankfully encountering no-one else on the way. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Jon had Rhaenys pushed up against the door and was kissing her passionately. Rhaenys' hands came around to the back of his neck as she held on tightly whilst she kissed him back with the same vigour that he was providing her. Jon licked her lower lip and was rewarded with a throaty moan from Rhaenys.

Jon pulled away but not too far as he kissed down on her neck, sucking the particular spot that Rhaenys loved before soothing the reddened skin with a gentle lick. Rhaenys' head lightly banged against the door as she threw her head back in pleasure.

'Oh Jon' she moaned.

Jon's hands slowly slid up the side of her body until they were just under her breasts. He was peppering her with kisses, slowly getting closer to her lips once again. Rhaenys grabbed one of his hands and placed them over a breast, encouraging him despite her tits still being covered by her dark orange dress.

Jon squeezed her silk covered breast, causing a delightful whimper to escape Rhaenys' mouth. Jon reached her mouth again, his tongue collided with hers and caressing each other as their kiss intensified. Rhaenys could feel his hard cock against her stomach and she desperately wanted to get him naked and have him thrusting into her.

Rhaenys' hand trailed down Jon's body until it reached his cock. She could feel his member through his breeches and she stroked it slowly.

'Fuck' he growled as his head dropped to the juncture where her shoulder and neck met. He licked at the skin there as Rhaenys continued to stroke his cock. He lifted her up by the thighs so that she could wrap her legs around him before he pushed her against the door again.

Rhaenys hissed in pleasure as Jon's cock rubbed against her cunt. Jon lips travelled down towards her breasts, kissing every bit of skin available to him. Rhaneys' hands threaded her hands through his hair, managing to unbraid the few braids that he did have. His hair resembled their fathers when braided but when loose, his hair firmly took after Lyanna Stark.

Rhaenys stared down at the man she loved as he ravished her chest with kisses. He was the perfect man. He was kind, courageous and brave. He was the perfect Prince and Rhaenys was glad that she fell in love with man who could match the adventurous side within her, both in and out of the bedroom.

Jon's tongue licked between the valley of her breasts, marvelling at the reaction he could get from Rhaenys. Rhaenys was circling her hips, trying to get some friction between his cock and her now soaked cunt.

'Jon' she mumbled as she caressed his cheek. 'Take me to bed'.

Jon happily complied and lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the large bed. He deposited her on it and crawled up to the top and towered above her. They stared into each other's indigo eyes for what felt like an eternity but in reality, it was merely a few seconds. Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss. Their bodies moved as one as she pressed herself firmly against Jon whilst moaning against his lips.

'Too many clothes' she muttered into his ear as he kissed up her jaw. 'You have too many fucking clothes on'.

'Such vulgar language, Princess' he said in mock outrage. His face was so close to hers but they didn't touch. Rhaenys could feel his breath against her lips and she shivered in anticipation. 'I did not expect such language to come out of the Princesses mouth'.

'You know exactly what my mouth is capable of' Rhaenys purred.

'That I do' he grinned. 'When I close my eyes, I can see you doing wondrous things to me and my cock'.

'Oh hush you!' she said in mock anger as she playfully slapped his shoulder. He ground his cock against her soaked cunt in response and Rhaenys moaned in pleasure. 'More…I want more!'

He kissed her, instantly slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. His hand slid up the smooth skin of her thigh, under her dress until it reached her small clothes. When his hand came into contact with it, he could feel the material was completely soaked.

'Fuck, you're so wet' he murmured against her lips before resuming their kiss. He growled into her mouth when he slipped his fingers inside of her small clothes and felt exactly just how wet she was for him. Jon ripped her small clothes off of her effortlessly and tossed them to the floor, causing Rhaenys to shriek in surprise.

'They were in the way and I couldn't wait' he said in explanation.

'You've never done that before' she said, looking into his eyes as she stroked the muscles of his bicep and forearms.

'I don't think you'd be able to explain to your handmaidens and seamstresses why your small clothes keep ripping' he laughed.

'I supp…Oh Jon!' Jon fingers trailed along the folds of her cunt before flicking her clit. Her cunt desperately needed either his cock or his magnificent tongue but Jon seemed to want to play with her cunt using his fingers.

He continued to tower over her as his fingers played with her cunt. His thumb circled her cunt whilst a finger teased her entrance.

'Please, Jon!' Rhaenys begged below him.

'Tell me what you want'.

'Anything…everything. Just stop torturing me' she responded.

Jon decided to give Rhaenys what she wanted. He pushed her dress above her hips and dove forward, burying his face against her sweet cunt.

'Jon!' she cried. His mouth sucked on her clit making her cry out in pleasure. Rhaenys wrapped her thighs around Jon, not letting him move. She was loving every second of Jon's mouth on her cunt as he lapped up all of her juices. She managed to slip off her sandals whilst Jon ravished her cunt like a man dying of thirst. 'FUCK!' she shouted when his tongue entered her.

'Be quieter or I'm going to have to stop' he said as he lifted his head.

'I don't know if I can' she said. She bit her lip as Jon gave her a look of pure love and desire. Then she noticed he was still fully clothed and that just wouldn't do. 'Take off your clothes. I need to feel your hot skin against mine'.

Jon untangled her legs and quickly pulled the red tunic he wore over his head and tossed it aside. He then removed his boots and breeches until he was naked for her. Whilst he was doing all that, Rhaenys lifted her dress over her head so that she too was stark naked. The light from the candles bounced off of her olive-coloured skin and it made Jon want to press his lips to every inch of her skin.

Jon's mouth watered as he crawled up the bed until his cock was pressed up against her inner thigh. 'You're so beautiful'. Jon cupped her cheek and gave her a sweet but meaningful kiss.

'You're not so bad yourself' she grinned. Her eyes trailed over the body that she had seen hundreds of times. His body had gotten even more spectacular as they grew up, with muscles being gained through his training. Her eyes fell to his perfect cock and this time it was her mouth that was watering in irrefutable desire. His thick length rested against her thigh but she desperately wanted him inside of her.

'I need you inside of me. Please Jon' Rhaenys pleaded.

Jon grabbed his cock and wetted the tip against her entrance. He slowly pushed his cock inside of her and Rhaenys let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. 'Fuck!' Rhaenys moaned whilst he groaned because of the tightness surrounding his cock. 'Gods, you feel so good, my love'.

Jon nodded against her chest as he began thrusting inside of her. Rhaenys' legs came up to wrap themselves around him. He licked and sucked and bit lightly on her tits, increasing the pleasure he was providing to Rhaenys. He was leaving a number of love bites across her chest but Rhaenys would never complain. _I love it when he marks me. It shows that I am his._ Although it would lead her to wear more conservative clothing for a couple of days, she would never regret what they did in the throes of passion.

'Faster, Jon. I need more' she said before she bit down on his shoulder to stop the scream that was about to escape her mouth because Jon increased the speed of his thrusts and was giving her more of his cock. Rhaneys rolled her hips, trying to change the angle so that he would go deeper. 'OH FUCK!' Rhaenys couldn't hold it in that time as Jon buried his entire cock inside of her cunt.

Rhaenys was holding onto his shoulders as his cock drove into her again and again. Her whimpers and cries of pleasure would surely have been heard had everyone not been in the hall having a feast. Jon's kisses left her tits and travelled upwards to hollow of neck, then her jaw until his lips were pressed against Rhaenys sweet lips.

'Gods, Rhae' he muttered against her lips before kissing her again. They continued at it for some time, Jon's cock burying deep within her as they kissed or stared into each other's deep indigo eyes. But then a wide grin formed on Jon's face. He kissed one of her cheeks before looking at her with so much love. 'Do you want to ride the dragon?' He kissed the other cheek before capturing her lips again causing Rhaenys to arch her body up to his. 'I know you love it when you ride my cock'

'Oh I do' she moaned into his mouth. 'Jon…I'm so fucking close'

Jon placed his hands underneath her and held the smooth olive coloured skin of her back as he flipped them over so that she was on top of him.

'Oooh' she giggled at the sudden change of position. Her wide smile lit up her entire face and the fact she was naked and bouncing up and down on his cock made Jon know that there's no more beautiful sight in the world.

'You're so beautiful. I love you' he told her. She loved hearing those words and he liked reminding her whenever he could.

'I love you too' she said as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss before returning to fuck him. Jon's hands moved down from her hips to cover her ass. He squeezed it eliciting a moan from her as she arched her back. 'Fuck yes' she panted. Her tits were bouncing up and down as she rode him hard and fast. One of his hands then moved back to the front of her body, sliding down through her black curls above her cunt until it reached her clit. He began to rub circles against her furiously making her gasp loudly at the sensation of both his fingers and his cock.

'Come for me, Rhae' Jon said huskily.

Rhaenys ground herself against his cock, revelling in feeling all of him inside her. She circled her hips before returning to riding his cock whilst he thrusted upwards to meet her as she came down on his cock. 'Fuck! Right there, Jon!' His thumb was pressed against her clit when she exploded with a mind-blowing orgasm.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck yes, FUCK JON!' she screamed, not caring a single bit about the fact she could be heard. Her walls tightened around Jon's cock and her thighs trembled as she came. In fact, her hold body was shaking as she screamed out his name.

Her cunt was so tightly wrapped around his cock that he came at the same time as her. He grunted her name before panting heavily. Rhaenys collapsed on his chest and was completely out of breath. She rested her head underneath his chin as she snuggled up against him. Jon's strong arms encircled her as they finally regained their breath.

'Gods I love you so much' Jon whispered into her ear.

'You're my everything, Jon' she said as she arched her head up to look him in the eyes. 'I know we may not always be together like this but _I know_ that we will be together forever'. Jon looked at her confused and she sighed as wiggled her body to get more comfortable against his. 'You know I can…see things like Daenys the Dreamer. I've seen our future. We are together forever just like we've always said…but we also have Arianne'.

Jon looked at her with panic. 'So I marry her?'

'You marry us both. But nothing will stop _us._ Ever. Don't worry Jon' Rhaenys said with confidence. She placed a hand on his cheek before kissing him slowly. 'Sleep, brother. You've earned it'.

They both fell asleep quickly in each other's arms knowing that their future was secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet from the story i'm working on. Whilst Visenya might only be 12 in this, she is older in the full fic. So for what she looks like, if you've ever seen Vikings, then picture Lagertha. She'll act like her. She's a total badass. Also hence the dragon name. I didn't know what to name it. Leave a comment if you have a different name in mind.


End file.
